Spear Goblins
The Spear Goblins card is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). It spawns three single-target, medium-ranged Goblins with low hitpoints and very low damage. A Spear Goblins card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. They resemble the normal Goblins, but are taller and thinner, have sharper elven ears, wear a blue/red bandana, have a spear-case tied to their backs with a rope, and always have a wooden spear in their hands. Strategy *Spear Goblins can be a good backup to higher hitpoints troops such as the Giant, as for just two Elixir, they can add considerable damage per second to any offensive units and are not as susceptible to splash damage when supported behind a tank as the Goblins due to their range. *If Mirrored/Cloned behind a tank, the Spear Goblins will provide protection (6 or 12 if cloned Spear Goblins will take out single-unit glass cannons or Minion Horde effectively) and a powerful push for the cost of 5 Elixir; if coupled with the a less expensive tank such as Giant or Balloon, this can easily result in a gain of one Crown. This strategy is still very vulnerable to the tactic of spawning troops in between the tank and its support or spells such as Arrows or Zap. *They can be used effectively to take down air troops such as the Minions, Balloon, and Baby Dragon when they are distracted — be careful, as the troops will be eliminated if the enemy is not distracted. *Spear Goblins can prevent a lot of damage from a Graveyard, but because one Spear Goblin cannot one shot a Skeleton, the Skeletons will still end up doing some damage to the Princess Tower. *As with other low hitpoint cards, the Spear Goblins can be easily eliminated by spells and troops that deal area damage, such as Arrows or the Bomber. *Zap and The Log are both extremely effective to eliminate opposing Spear Goblins due to the spells' equivalent Elixir costs of 2. However, the player should be cautious about when they use their Zap, as the opponent may take advantage of this and send cards on which Zap would have been better to use, such as a Minion Horde or Goblin Barrel. *Due to their low Elixir cost, Spear Goblins are easily disposable and can be used to block an enemy Prince's charge. In fact, Spear Goblins, with the help of two Crown Towers, can take out a Prince. They player should place the Spear Goblins in the center of their side. When the Prince attacks the Spear Goblins, the second Crown Tower will also attack the Prince, taking him out. History *The Spear Goblins card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Spear Goblins' range to 5 (from 5.5) but their effective range is unchanged. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update increased the Spear Goblins' hit speed to 1.1 sec (from 1.3 sec). Trivia *They appear similar to Goblins but have considerably lower hitpoints and damage, which is strange as they appear much more muscular in the card image. *If one closely looks at their card images, Spear Goblins appear to have blue eyes, while Goblins have green eyes. *If a player's Spear Goblins are at least 1 level higher than the opponent's, the stronger Spear Goblins will need exactly 2 hits (as opposed to 3) to take out each of the others. *It's one of the 6 cards associated with Goblins, with the others being the Goblins, Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin, Goblin Barrel and Goblin Hut. *Spear Goblins have the same DPS as a equal level Mortar. de:Speerkobolde es:Duendes con lanza fr:Gobelins à lances it:Goblin lancieri ja:槍ゴブリン ru:Гоблины-копейщики